What if Jake didn't imprint on Renesmee?
by MelawenSirfalas
Summary: A fanfiction about what would've happened if Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee.. Will they fight? What happens next? And what if the Volturi finds out?


What if… Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee?

Rosalie sat there, cooing at a creature that had just killed Bella. The blonde vampire was feeding the murderous spawn with a metal bottle-thing. Jacob saw Rosalie setting the empty bottle aside and lifting the creature in the air to nuzzle her face against its cheek. Jacob coiled, prepared to charge. Perfect. This new position was just perfect to strike. Jacob leaned forward and he felt his heartbeat change, it reminded him of the Alpha command that would crush to make him obey. He was ready to obey now, ready to kill the murderer that killed the girl he had loved so much. Ready to do some justice.

Jacob sprang. In one movement he changed into a large russet wolf, ready to kill. Rosalie needed just a tenth of a split second and crouched. Her face was scrunched in anger and she fiercely hissed at Jake. The half-human half-vampire baby looked frightened, scrambled in the corner of the couch. The little hybrid was looking at the wolf who was baring its large teeth and was growling lowly at her aunt. Rose face was hissing in anger and crouched to defend herself. The russet wolf let out a fearsome howl, alarming the rest of the pack and the unaware Cullens, who were fighting for the threat of life in the body of the babymother, Bella.

"NO!" Emmett appeared out of what seemed thin air. His impressive posture and his infallible anger were impossible to miss, even for a wolf on warpath. Jake was just focused on one thing; exterminating the creature that murdered Bella. His love. His life. The russet wolf growled once more and tried to charge at the newborn hybrid who was now scrunched in fear. Then suddenly, there was Edward. He growled as he shoved the wolf straight through the wall. "Don't you ever touch my daughter, mutt." Edwards face was wrinkled in anger, he hissed at Jacob "And Bella will be fine. She will be like us." A strand of pain crossed Edwards face when he mentioned Bella's faith, guilt was gnawing on his consciousness as he knew where she was going through right now. Quickly Edward collected himself and cooly stared down at Jacob. "Don't you dare to come near to me, or my family. Ever." With that he walked away from the hole in the wall, back to Bella, leaving the wheezing wolf on the soil of the woods.

Jacob looked up with some confusion that soon turned into anger. "_Treaty is broken leech. You and your family are raw meat to us now." _Leah caught his mind and quickly paced up to meet him on the edge of the woods. Her thoughts were eager, exhilarating and determined. Leah wrinkled her nose in disgust when she saw into Jake's thoughts. "_WHAT did just happen?"_ The pissed off edge in her thoughts was unmistakable. "_Great Jake, you couldn't take on that one hour old devil spawn? Just great." _She huffed. Jacob growled in anger. _"Shut up Leah. It wasn't like it was JUST the devil spawn laying there, waiting to be killed." _Jacob thought back, he saw the monster sitting in the corner of the couch. It's brown eyes widened in fear, brown eyes that looked identical to what once were Bella's eyes. He growled. "_That damn monster seemed not even unintelligent I can tell you, it is a threat. It needs to die." _Jacob looked at Leah and frowned bitterly. Leah had been carefully following the few momentum memories Jake had of the short meeting with the hybrid creature and immediately agreed. _"We have no idea what kind of threat this monstrous creature will become. And how powerful it will be." _ Jake nodded once. _"Exactly. Now, where is that brother of yours? We need to contact Sam"_ Leah rolled her eyes. _"Last I saw of him was in sleeping state.. " _A drowsy thought interrupted their own thoughts. "_Yeah yeah, I'm here!" _ Seth had woke up from Jake and Leah's noisy mind conversation. "_So, what's up?" _Seth obviously didn't take part at the mental conversation Leah and Jacob just had. Jake growled. "_Watch."_ Jake showed Seth what had happened while he and Leah were pacing to meet up with him. When they reached the clearing they found Seth there standing dumbfound with widened eyes. _"No.." _Seth was almost panting in disbelieve. "_This is.." _Jake answered his mental remark "_Repulsive. We know." _Seth looked at Jacob and nodded his large grey head once at his sister.

Rosalie picked the baby up and cooed soothingly at the hybrid girl. "Shhh Renesmee.. It's alright." Carefully Rosalie stroke the hair of little Renesmee. The little half-blood baby looked up at her aunt and carefully touched Rose her cheek. Renesmee showed Rose her memories, mostly of her mangled mom and the growling wolf while looking up at Rosalie questioning. Rose first stiffened at the touch but relaxed and answered the questioning looks of the little baby. "It will be alright love. Your mom will come to meet you soon." Rosalie stroke the curly hair of the baby she was holding and sighed. She pointed her attention to the first story and listened for a moment to Bella's battle, imagining the scorching pain Bella must be facing now she shuddered and hugged Renesmee a little closer. Rosalie's attention broke when Edward and Carlisle came down. "She will be alright." Carlisle smiled slightly while stating that. Edward, who walked besides Carlisle looked tad broken and exhausted, as if he had just lost his reason of existence. Edward shot a look at the little baby Rosalie was holding, his daughter. Renesmee looked up at Edward and back to Rosalie, wondering if he were her dad. Edward smiled slightly. "Yes love, I am your father." And he walked over to her, taking her from Rosalie. Rose handed him the baby and smiled. "She has a special talent dad." Edwards looked at his sister examining. "Let me guess, pissing of wolves?" Rosalie smiled wryly. "That too." Edward looked at the little bundle that was now drowsy and yawning while snuggling into his chest. Curiously Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie looked at her. "She.. Sleeps?" Edward spoke while rocking her and folding her into a blanket so she could sleep. Carlisle nodded at Edward. "Your daughter is half human, she grows, as does her intelligence if I'm right. But she also sleeps." The three vampires were completely mesmerized by the sight of the beautiful babygirl. "Erm, I think we need to discuss something.." Hesitantly Edward looked up at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded. "I think so too. The treaty is broken, all of us, including little Renesmee, are in danger." Carlisle sighed sadly. "I never wanted this to happen.." Rosalie frowned. "Whatever. It isn't like there is to reason with a pack of mutts!" She spit the words out and looked around hostile. "No mutt will come near my niece. Ever." With that she huffed and stomped upstairs to find Emmett, who was still sitting with Bella, together with Alice and Jasper.

"_Sam!"_ Jacobs urgent mental calls reached Sam's mind and he jerked his head up. _"What?" _His reply was annoyed. Internally Jake grinded his teeth in annoyance. "_I thought you might wanted to hear the latest updates concerning that murderous spawn."_ Jake made his reply sound cool and pragmatic. Jacob was pleased to notice Sam's jawdrop as he proceeded to show Sam was going on. _"We need to work together as a pack. This.. abominable creature can't live."_ Sam's reply was clear, as were his orders to his pack. "_The.. child must die." _

As the wolves met up at the borders of La Push, Sam and Jacob bowed their heads to each other in acknowledgement. The drill was clear, so was cooperation between the two packs. Seth seemed a little uneasy at the decision the two alpha males made together and he held himself to the background. Jacob and Sam decided that they had to move fast, before the Cullen's could move. _"The futuretelling vampire won't see us coming."_ Jake stated. Sam looked at him and nodded. "_Good. We still need to move fast, you and your pack take the north side approach, we will take the south and west part."_ Jake scoffed a little at being told what to do, but agreed nevertheless. "_Fine."_ Seth looked at Jake with a we-need-to-talk-look in his eyes. Jacob ignored his gaze and turned to Leah and Seth to explain them what they were going to do. Leah glared at her brother. "_Don't even THINK about it Seth!"_ Seth sighed and turned his mental conversation to Jacob. "_Shouldn't we just wait and give it a chance?"_ Jake frowned and looked icely at Seth. "_Have you gone MENTAL? That THING is a monster. It killed Bella."_ Seth fiddled uneasy and let a whimper out. "_Technically Bella will survive, Edward said that right? Look..It's a baby.. It might not-.." _ Jacob growled and cut his sentence off. "_Don't even THINK of compassion! You. Follow. The. Orders. That's it." _Seth looked down and bend his tail between his legs unhappily. "_Yes Jake.." _Jacob stood up and let his Alpha-order sound over. "_Then we go now, all of us."_

Carlisle and Esme were staring into the woods, holding each other while thinking over the latest events. Esme sighed and whispered. "This time there won't be another way than to move and never come back, is there?" Carlisle kissed the top of his wife's head. "I guess not love.." Their thinking got interrupted by Alice who came in moaning and rubbing her temples, shortly followed by Jasper who tried to ease her. "Alice dear?" Carlisle looked questioning at his adoptive daughter. Alice gazed for a split second and then sighed. "I can't see it happen Carlisle!" She rubbed her temples again. "It gives me a headache, usually that's a bad sign." Alice sighed and Jasper worriedly looked over her while rubbing her back soothingly. Alice smiled at him. "Thanks Jazz, I wouldn't know how to cope with the headaches without you around." She tiptoed to kiss him lightly. He smiled and kissed her back. Jasper questioning turned his head towards Carlisle. "What do we do now Carlisle? We can't stay here, but we can't move Bella either." He frowned and quickly shot a worried look at Alice who was still rubbing her temples. Suddenly, wolf-howls emerged from all around the house and made the horrorstruck Cullen's freeze on the spot. Edward instinctively held Renesmee closer to his chest. "They have come soon.." Carlisle's whisper died in the fierce howls of the wolves who now were surrounding the Cullen's mansion. Edward gasped and his face wrinkled in a horrorstruck expression as he let out a final whisper. "They have come to exterminate Renesmee."

Rosalie's eyes widened and she shrieked in terror. "NO!" Emmett soothingly wrapped his arms around his terror struck wife and tried to comfort her. Carlisle and Esme just froze in terror. "This.." Carlisle's voice was thick with disbelieve. Alice leaned into Jasper in misery. The presence of the hybrid baby gave her a horrific headache and the wolfs took her foresight completely. Suddenly her eyes glazed and she gasped. Jasper caught her as she went limp and worriedly held her against his chest. "Alice honey?" Everyone stared at her, Edwards eyes widened and he gasped while stared at Alice. Alice reopened her eyes and pointed to Rose, Emmett and Renesmee. "Take her and go." Rosalie shot her sister a bewildered look in confusion. Alice resumed. "Don't decide where you're going, just go and go far. Bella's heart will break if she would never saw her daughter again." Edward nodded once at Rosalie and Emmett. "Do as she says, the Volturi are coming here, somehow they have discovered the existence of the werewolves here. If they find out about Renesmee…" He trailed off for a moment and resumed hesitantly. "Renesmee won't be more than an addition to Aro's collection for that matter." Alice pointed her attention to Bella, she listened to the racing heartbeat of a fighting heart. She looked back at Rose who was now taking a sleeping Renesmee from Edwards arms. In an urgent tone she added. "But be quick. Bella won't be long now, you should be gone before she wakes up."


End file.
